


Tequila Rose

by Tasyfa



Series: Atomic Pageantry [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, do not copy to other sites, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasyfa/pseuds/Tasyfa
Summary: Isobel's not fond of the return of old habits, but Michael is her brother.





	Tequila Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roswell New Mexico Week on Tumblr, for a combination of the fic prompt and lyrics from the song prompt:
> 
> Fic prompt: Family (in any form)  
> Song prompt: “Why Can’t We Be Friends?”
> 
> [when you drank my wine]  
> [you could not look around]
> 
> Set some time after S01E13.  
> ~ Tas

"Rosé is not for guzzling, Michael." 

He shrugged, forlorn, and Isobel's heart broke. "You didn't _have_ to come." 

"It matters to you." 

An echo she recognised, and smiled. "Then are you coming outside? Re-brand my patio as friendspace?" 

"I can't, Iz," soft and so miserable it hurt to hear. 

"Okay," equally soft, but kind. Two long strides to the cupboards and she handed Michael the good tequila and a glass. "Let's get you and your new bestie into the guest room." 

Not the greatest solution, but it kept him under her watchful eye. Right now, that would keep him alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr if you'd like; same username. My ask box is open!
> 
> And yes, same Tasyfa as in the OG Roswell fandom once upon a time (and pretty near everywhere else, too).  
> ~Tas


End file.
